Cars, trucks and other vehicles often represent a major investment for their owners. The cost of buying and operating such vehicles can often be the largest single daily expense of an owner. However, cars and trucks have proven to be a necessity in modern American life. They provide safe, convenient transportation, move goods, and provide status symbols. Because of their necessity and the resources invested in them many people go to great lengths to protect their vehicles.
While protecting the outside of a vehicle using bed liners, high quality paints and protective coatings, protecting a vehicle's interior is at least as important. To protect their vehicle's interior many people turn to the use of vehicle seat covers to help keep their vehicle's interior looking its best.
Seat covers have proven themselves useful for preventing dirt and stains from permanently damaging vehicle seats as well as protecting against wear and tear. So not only do vehicle seat covers provide improved aesthetics but they also help ensure the maximum resale value of their vehicle.
While seat covers are widely used they do have their limitations. For example, some people work in professions in which they become sweaty, dirty and generally grimy over the course of a day's work. Such professions include mechanics, gardeners, painters and the like. Of course, any dirt, grease, grime or stains on their clothing will transfer to their vehicle's seat covers. Unfortunately, if a vehicle has to be used for personal business the dirt, grease, and stains on their vehicle's seat covers tend to transfer onto the owner's clean clothing.
One (1) approach to protecting an owner from dirty seat covers is to remove those seat covers and either machine or hand wash the seat covers, dry them, and then re-install them back on a vehicle's seat. While this approach is highly effective, the steps of removing, cleaning, drying, and re-installing seat covers is time consuming and exposes both the seat cover itself and the seat to possible damage.
While cleaning an existing seat cover can be beneficial it is not at all helpful when one has to quickly change from dirty clothes to clean clothes and then to drive away. Therefore, a need exists for vehicle seat covers that can protect vehicle seats from extremely dirty clothes while enabling a user to sit on a vehicle's seat with clean clothes without transferring dirt or stains from the seat covers to the clean clothes. Beneficially such seat covers would be easy to use, quick to install, and would be suitable for being made available at relatively low cost.